Always Thinking Of you
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara gives up on Gil but soon realizes that he is all she can think about. Another story plucked from my sometimes warped mind of how my favorite CSI couple may have gotten together. I own nothing connected with CSI.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All shift yesterday Gil had flirted with Sara so she decided that now would be a good time to ask him out. Sara walked to his office with all intensions of saying something about grabbing a bite to eat but when she called his name the look in his eyes made her change her mind. "Yes," Gil said, with a look that was ice cold. "Um, just wanted to say good night," Sara said, having to say something so she did not feel like a total jerk.

"I can't stand this any longer," Sara said throwing down the book she was trying to read. "First he is hot then ice cold. He has had more then enough time to decide what he wants to do. I am not going to sit around and waste any more of my life on him. Gilbert Grissom can just, who cares what he does, certainly not me."

Sara picked up the phone and called a friend of hers, "Hey Betty, is Larry still looking for a date?" Her best friend had been begging her to go out with her brother now for the longest, but Sara always turned her down, hoping Gil would ask her out.

"He sure is," Betty said. "I'll have him pick you up at 6:30. You two can grab a bite to eat and (at this point Betty giggled) let nature take its course."

"Thanks," Sara said. She hung up the phone and picked up the book again. Suddenly her mind drifted back - back to the first time she lied eyes on Professor Gilbert Grissom. Those eyes, she got lost in them, they are the deepest blue. His voice, man it did something to her that no man has ever been able to do with his hands.

"Stop it," she said to herself. She had to stop thinking about him, but how? She loves him. Glancing at her watch she realizes it is 5, an hour and a half till Larry shows up. Standing in the shower she remembers the phone call that brought her to Vegas. He said he needed her, that was all he had to say. She gave up everything to be near him and still he did nothing.

She knows he cares for her, she can see it in his eyes. "Why the hell can't he just come out and say what I know he feels," she wonders out loud.

It is 6:15 and she is dressed and ready for her date, the door bell rings. "You are early," she says opening the door. Her eyes can't believe it, Grissom. "I guess I am interrupting something," he said very embarrassed. "I have a date for dinner and a movie tonight," she said cursing herself for ever asking to have Larry pick her up. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Uh no, not really," he said turning and walking away. As he hurried down her walk he bumped into a young man coming up it. "Must be her date," he said to himself. Getting in his car he slams the door, "Damn it. You sure messed things up this time."

He had gone to Sara's to ask her out, he had finally decided to act on how he felt. "Looks like I was wrong," he says, "I guess she does not care."

"Who was that?" Larry asks looking back at Gil. "My supervisor," Sara tells him excepting the flowers he hands her. "Flowers!" she says to herself. How she hates them, she would rather have a plant, at lest it is alive.

Sitting in the movie theater she remembers the first time Gil took her to see a movie. It was an old black and white movie shown in an old movie house in San Francisco. She smiles as she remembered how he shyly put his arm on the back of her seat.

"My god, Sara," she said to herself, "Get your mind where it belongs."

After the movie they were sitting in the diner, Larry was asking about the movie. She could not remember anything about it because all she could think of was Gil. "It was fine," she tells him trying to make polite conversation. They eat in relative silence.

The next thing she knows they are standing at her door, he is saying something about how great a time he had and perhaps they could do it again. She does not answer. He goes to kiss her but she turns her cheek to him.

Larry quickly decides that this evening is going no further and leaves, "I have to have a talk with Betty," he said, getting into his car, "She said Sara was hot and ready for anything. Ha! She is more like a cold fish."

She changes into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, picks up her book again. "Damn you Gil," she says. He is on her mind every minute of every day. "There can be no one for me but him," she says sighing. "I don't care if it takes a million years, I will wait for you." In his townhouse Gil is sitting on his sofa, his head in his hands, "I have to fix this, some how I have to. I love her to much to loose her.

At work the next day Sara is avoiding Gil, he is not sure why but he has a pretty good idea.

He needs to know how things went but "You just can't blurt it out." He finally catches her in the hall, "How was your date last night?"

"Fine," is all she will say. Gil shakes his head and heads down the hall toward Questioned Documents. Betty works there, her back is to the door. As Gil comes in he overhears her conversation with her brother.

"Are you and Sara going out again? Did you do IT?" she asks him. "No and you have got to be kidding. She would not even let me kiss her. Her mind was a million miles away. I asked her what she thought about the movie and she said 'It made her laugh'."

"So?" Betty said. "It was not a comedy," Larry said.

"Oh," Betty said finally getting what he meant.

"At diner I asked her how her stake was, she said 'Great'."

"Wait," Betty said, "She is a vegetarian."

"My point exactly. She was eating fish."

"I will talk to her," Betty told her brother. "Don't bother, if I can't get into a girls pants the first date she is not worth my time."

That upset Gil, he cleared his throat. "Miss Miller, do you have my results for me on the Henderson Case?"

"Yes sir," she said quickly handing him a paper. "They were both written by the same person." Gil thanked her and walked away smiling, "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she does care."

In his office he calls Sara, "I need to see you about the Henderson Case when you have a minute."

"I am not busy," she tells him, "I will be right there." "You needed?" she said coming into his office.

"You," he said to himself. "QD said both suicide notes were written by the same person and made to look like they were not. It seems that the Henderson's were murdered, not a double suicide."

Sara smiled, "You thought that all along," she told him. He shifted in his seat, trying to think of a way to ask her out.

"If that is all I will get Brass and go back to the house," she said starting to turn away.

"Do it now," Gil tells himself. "No," he says. "About last night, I am sorry if I …."

"It is alright," Sara says. "It was only dinner and a movie. I doubt I will see him again." "Sidle, why in the hell did you say that?" she thought to herself. She starts to go again, Gil reaches and touches her shoulder.

"The real reason I came by your place was I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me? I remember how much you like that old black and white we seen and - well the MOVIE PALACE is having a double feature tomorrow night. We are both off and I thought we could catch a movie and grab a bite to eat."

His heart stops as he waits for her to say something. "I would love it," she says giving him that smile he loves so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Sara was once more dressed for a date, this time it was one she had been dreaming of for a long time. Gil knocked on her door at exactly 5:30.

"My god you are beautiful," he said holding out a plant he got for Sara. "You are not so bad yourself," she said. Sara placed the plant on a table near the door.

"Shall we?" Gil asked. Sara smiled as he lead the way to his car. Opening the door for her he told her they would go to see the movie and then get something to eat. "If that is alright with you?" Gil said. "Sounds great," she replied.

They arrived at the movie house and took their seats, Gil had purchased a large container of popcorn and soda's. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn," he said smiling at Sara. During the first movie she slipped her hand in his, by the second one he had his arm around her and she her head on his shoulder.

Walking to the car they were hand in hand. "I loved it," Sara said in answer to Gil's question about the movie. "The old black and whites are so much better then the newer ones," Sara told him. "I have a bit of a confession to make," Gil tells her, "Dinner will be at my place." Sara smiled. "Fantastic," she says to herself.

At his townhouse Gil introduced her to Hank, his dog. He showed her to the living room. Gil had a fire going in the fireplace. "Dinner will be on the patio," he told Sara. Sara nodded as he went into the kitchen.

Sara walked around the living room, she smiled at the picture of a small boy standing between a very lovely couple. Sara then see a larger picture of the same couple, she could see the love in their eyes. The woman had to be his mother, Gil had her eyes. The man she was sure was his father, Gil looked like him.

Sara seen an award hanging on the wall. It was a Nobel prize for Botany in the names of Ryan Paul Grissom and Elizabeth Marie Grissom - his parents she was sure.

"My parents were both botanists," he told her handing her a glass of wine, "They had done some research and were awarded that (he nods at the certificate) and a grant to continue their studies. It was shortly after that that my father passed away." Gil had tears in his eyes, Sara kissed his cheek.

"Dinner is on the patio," Gil said regaining control of himself. He had made vegetarian lasagna and fixed a salad. After dinner they sat in the living room talking. Gil glanced at his watch, it was near midnight.

"I should get you home," he said standing. Sara stood next to him, "I don't want to go." Gil pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I have never been more sure of anything," she told him returning his kiss.

Gil took her hand and lead her to his room, Hank started to follow them. "Not tonight," he said to the dog as he shut the door.

Their lips meant and parted, their tongues played a dance in their mouths. Gil slowly unbuttoned her blouse, letting his hands caress her shoulders and arms as the blouse fell to the floor. He unhooked Sara's bra and as it fell Gil cupped her breasts in his hands.

Her skin was smooth as silk, Gil brought his lips to Sara's nipples and sucked at each one. As he tasted her nipples she slipped off her jeans and panties. Gil stepped back and took in all her beauty.

Lifting her up in his arms he lay her on the bed. His kisses started at her mouth and went slowly down, her breasts, her stomach, and finally the place Sara wanted him to be. Gil's tongue flicked at her clit as his finger entered her and played with her g spot.

The sounds of Sara's moans excited him even more. Sara climaxed, her juices filled his mouth. Hungrily Gil lapped each drop. Gil moved up, he covered her face with kisses. He entered Sara, as he moved inside her Gil stroked her face. Sara grabbed the head of the bed and lifted her hips to meet each inward thrust.

Gil continued his movements as his lips moved between her lips and her breasts. No longer able to contain what was building inside him he put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I love you." Gil's climax filled Sara, as she reached her second organism of the night. Sara fell asleep in Gil's arms, never had she been so completely satisfied.

Gil woke to the feel of Sara's body next to him, he smiled as the smell in the air reminded him of last night. Gil had not intended this to happen but he was happy it did. He felt her stir, "Morning?" he said kissing the top of her head. "Mornin yourself," Sara said smiling as the memories of the night before also came back to her.

They lay wrapped in each others arms for a while longer until nature got the better of Sara, she reluctantly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. From the bedroom Gil said, "Why don't you grab a shower and I will fix us a bite to eat?" "Thanks," Sara called back.

Gil resisted the temptation to join her when he heard the water running. "I have laid some fresh towels and one of my pajama tops on the bed for you," he said standing outside the shower. "You are not smelling so hot yourself," Sara said sticking her head out of the shower curtain, "join me."

In almost one movement his pajama bottoms were off and he was standing behind her. He took the body wash and put it on his hands, then he started to slowly wash her, gently caressing her as he did.

Sara softly moaned at Gil's touch, she put her arms around him and kissed him as she ran her hand up and down his back. "We will need another shower if you kept that up," Gil said, his male member already starting to react to her touch.

Sara whispered something in his ear. He smiled and gladly obliged her request, he had never made love in the shower before.

Later they sat in the kitchen, Sara had made waffles. He placed his hand on hers, "Sara," he said, "I meant what I said last night. I love you, I have from the first time I seen you. You looked so beautiful that morning." Sara giggled, "Sure I did, hair up in a ponytail. I looked like some kind of teenager running late for class."

Gil picked up her hand and kissed it, "It was your smile that I fell in love with first I think it totally melted my heart. And then those eyes - those beautiful brown eyes."

Gil took Sara's hand in his and lead her to the sofa, he sat and she cuddled up next to him. "So, where dose this go from here?" Sara asked. Gil had to laugh, "You don't beat around the bush do you?" Sara shook her head "No." "If I have my way THIS goes on forever. I love you, I want you in my life," Gil told her smiling on the inside because she had asked the question he wanted to.

Sara ran her hand over his chest, "I love you too." Gil bent to kiss her but had a dog push his way in between them. "Think Hank needs to pee," he said standing up. Gil let the dog out, he was standing in the back yard watching the dog, Sara next to him. "I like it here," Sara said, "So quiet and peaceful."

They spent the rest of the day together, talking and making love one time more. "I think I need to get you home," Gil said, "It is near time to get ready for work."

Gil drove her back to her place, he walked her to her door. "When can I see you again?" Gil asked. "Tonight at work," she said jokingly. Gil kissed her, "You know what I mean. That is unless you want me to take you on the sofa in my office?" Sara gave him a devilish smile, "That might be fun." Gil just raised an eyebrow at that thought. "Soon," she said with a kiss that promised more. He slipped something in her hand, "Any time you want." He kissed her and walked away. She opened her hand, he had given her a key to his place.

Gill walked in the break room 5 minutes late. " Did not sleep well last night?" Catherine asked.

"No, slept to well," Gil said giving Sara a quick glance. "I know what you mean," Nick said, "There are times I just don't want to get out of the bed."

Sara suppressed a giggle. Gil and Sara had decided to let the gang figure out their relationship on their own. If anyone asked they would tell them but otherwise, well their private life was their business.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SIX MONTHS LATER

No one has said anything to Gil or Sara about them seeing each other, Gil has come to the conclusion that either they don't know or they don't care. Either way makes no mind to them, they are very happy.

Sara spent so much time at Gil's place that last month Gil had asked her to move in with him. "No need you paying rent on a place where you never are," Gil had told her.

He had even fixed up the attic for Sara, there was everything in it she needed - "Just incase you feel trapped and want some space of your own," Gil had told Sara.

He had even had a large piece of the ceiling removed and replaced with glass simply because that was what she wanted.

Sara had a special surprise for Gil for their 6 month anniversary. The MOVIE PLACE was showing some of the old silent films, Sara knew how much Gil liked them. Sitting on the couch at the house Gil said, "I can't believe you were able to keep me from finding out about the films. I so love those old time silent films."

"Then you will like this too," she said handing him a wrapped gift. Gil opened it to find several DVD's of the old films.

"Where did you find them?" he asked kissing Sara. "Your favorite shopping place - e Bay," she said smiling at him.

"Well I have something for you too," Gil said reaching in his pocket, "It too is old." Gil handed Sara a small box, opening it she seen a diamond ring, the simplicity of it made it beautiful. "It is gorgeous," Sara said.

"My grandfather hand made it for my grandmother and gave it to her the day they were married," Gil said, "My father gave it to my mother to wear as her engagement ring. And I would be very proud if you would except it as yours."

Sara looked at him, not sure she heard what she thought she had, "Are you asking me ….." "Yes," he said taking her hand in his, "Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara was barely able to get out the "YES" before tears started to flow. Gil slipped it on her finger and kissed her, "I can't image my life without you in it." "I don't know how I lived mine before you," Sara told him.

Gil pulled her to him and tenderly kissed her. Her kiss was much more passionate, her tongue parted his lips and meant his as her hands worked at the buttons on his shirt. Their lips never parted as they each worked at then relieved each other of their tops, Gil unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor also.

He broke form the kiss to find her breasts, hungrily he took in each nipple. It took no time for his trousers and boxers and her jeans and panties to join the shirts and bra on the floor.

Gently Gil lay her on the rug in front of the raging fireplace. As he did his hands and lips moved down to where her already moist clit waited for him.

He let his tongue dance around her thighs and lips, never touching her clit, just teasing it. Sara's body shivered each time Gil just barely touched it. He continued flicking and sucking and teasing all around the clit until she begged him to finish.

Gil's lips went to her clit, his finger playing with her g spot as she achieved her climax, her juices flowing in his mouth. Gil moved so he could enter her, he tried to prolong his release but what was raging inside him could not be contained for long.

Gil grabbed Sara's hips and pulled her close to him with this final inward thrust he filled her with his juices. Gil moved down just a little and lay on top of Sara, his head resting between her breasts, his fingers massaging her nipples, her fingers running through his hair as she kissed the top of his head.

They slept that way, both to exhausted to move. Although they were sleeping Gil's little soldiers were busily attacking Sara's egg, one broke through. Baby Grissom was just now getting started.

In the car on their way to the lab Sara looked at her ring, "Well if they don't know by now I guess they will." Gil took her hand and kissed it, "I have come to the conclusion that I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you and that is all that matters."

Sara giggled, "Not even your bugs?" Gil let out a loud laugh, "Not even my bugs."

Sara sat in the break room drinking a cup of coffee when Catherine came in, "Man what a day. We moved all day long, I know Warrick wanted us to have our own place but I never realized how much a pain in the ass it would be to try to make two houses full of stuff combine into one. It is a good thing that his place was furnished, I don't know what we would have done with two of everything."

Sara smiled, she knew what Catherine was going through, she and Gil had gone through the same thing. "It can be a big pain trying to make his and yours into an ours," Sara said before realizing what she had said.

"Yeah," Catherine said. Quickly Sara changed the subject, "Coffee?"

Catherine took it, "I may need more then one to keep me awake," Catherine said laughing. "So what do you know about making it into ours?" Catherine asked finally picking up on the tone of Sara's voice.

Sara was about to say something when Catherine noticed the ring, "Sara, it is beautiful. And it fits so well, I knew it would. Congratulations." Sara looked at her, could have Gil talked to her before asking his question.

"I seen the ring about three months ago," Catherine went on to explain. Gil had told me it was his mothers engagement ring and he had just picked it up from the jewelers after having it cleaned. I had asked him if he planed to give it to someone. Well you know Griss, all he did was raise that eyebrow at me and change the subject." They both laughed.

"I just knew that he was planning on asking you. It took him long enough to make up his mind." The fellas came in.

"Look," Catherine said holding out Sara's hand. "Congratulations," they all said. "Yeah, it is about time he finally decided to take actions on his feelings," Warrick said. "I thought he never would," added Nick.

Sara looked totally stunned, "How long have you all known?" The three looked at each other then Catherine smiled, "From the first time he mentioned your name."

Nick let out a roaring laugh, "Why else do you think that me or none of the other guys around here made a move on you? We all know you were Grissom's girl."

Sara smiled, "I guess the only one around here who did not know was Ecklie."

Warrick lowered his voice and said, "Conrad was going to ask you out himself, when Nicky here found out he threatened to horse whip him. Why do you think that Ecklie stays so far away form Nicky?" Sara laughed. It seemed there was no need for them to tell the lab that they were together, the lab already knew - from day one.

Gil came in with assignments, he glanced over at Sara. She smiled at him, "It would seem our friends know all about us."

"Really?" Gil said wishing he had been there to help her explain about them, "For how long?"

"From the first time you mentioned her name," Catherine said. "I have never seen a man so gaga over a woman," Warrick said. "The way you looked into her eyes, well that was a dead give away ," Nick added.

Gil just smiled. "So it came as no shock to any of us when she came in wearing your ring," Catherine added,"I just wonder what took you so long?"

"Stupidity - fear, who knows," Gil said, "All I know is I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure she knows just how much I love her and making sure she knows I will never push her away again."

"So, when is the wedding and are you going to let your friends come?" Nick asked. Gil and Sara both laughed, "Of course."

They said it was going to be a small ceremony with a reception held at the PALMS after. "Let me take care of the wedding and reception plans for you," Catherine said. Sara nodded. Gil cleared his throat, "Now people, I believe we have a job to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil had put Catherine and Sara on a B&E, all the way there all Catherine could talk about was the wedding and the reception. "Just promise you will not go overboard," Sara said, "You know Gil." "I promise," Catherine said.

One month later, as a small group of their friends watched, Gil and Sara exchanged their vows. Being true to her word, the reception was in fitting with the bride and groom. The lab pooled their monies and paid for a week at a hotel with a view of the ocean. Their week went way to fast for Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and it was soon back to the normal grind of Vegas.

The first order of business was Sara's yearly physical. Sitting in the exam room with only a hospital gown on she answered all his questions. Oh how she hated these things.

"When was your last period?" he asked. "Um, five weeks ago," Sara told him. "Are you pregnant?" the doctor said. Sara shrugged her shoulders, "My cycles have always been crazy."

"I am going to run a pregnancy test," he said, "In your kind of work you really need to know." Sara agreed but doubted she was, she had gone three months one time without a period.

When all the tests were done the doctor told her the results would be sent to her supervisor. Sara thanked him - although she did not know why, it just seemed the polite thing to do - dressed and left.

It took three days for Gil to receive the results from Sara's physical. He opened the envelope, Gil's mouth fell open. Immediately he called Sara, "Get in here now! There is something serious going on and I need to talk to you."

If the tone of Gil's voice did not frighten her, the look on his face did. There was no smile, no "Hi hon" just a "Sit!" Sara sat looking at him trying to figure out what could be wrong with the man who she has been in love with since forever and who she had been married to less then two months.

All she could say was, "Yes sir." Gil did not answer, he walked to the door, shut it and locked it. Then he pulled the blinds, she knew she was in trouble. He maybe her husband but when it came to work, he was her supervisor and she was his subordinate.

She knew that and she excepted it, if she messed up she was going to get chewed out and locked door and pulled blinds was his way of saying - your ass is in trouble.

Gil sat on the corner of his desk looking into those deep brown eyes, he could not pretend any longer. His scowl turned into a smile, he stood up, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deeply and passionately.

"I love you so. Why did you not tell me? I am so happy," he told her.

Sara excepted his kiss and even returned it but she had no idea what he was talking about. "I love you too," she said, "What was I supposed to tell you?"

Gil looked at her, "You don't know?" "Know what?" she demanded to know fast getting tired of the game.

Gil handed her the doctors report. There was a note attached to it: PLEASE TELL MRS. GRISSOM THAT SHE IS 5 WEEKS PREGNANT AND SHOULD SEE A GYNECOLOGIST. SHE TOLD ME SHE DID NOT THINK SHE WAS.

Sara read it and reread it, "I am…. I am pregnant?"

"We are having a baby," Gil said. Sara kissed him again, "pregnant" she whispered. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

His kiss was tender this time, hers was not. "Sara," he said, "Not here." "Why not?" she asked. "One time before you said you might." He smiled as he remembered the day after their first night together.

Their conversation came back to him: _"When can I see you again?" he asked. "Tonight at work," she said jokingly. Gil kissed her, "You know what I mean. That is unless you want me to take you on the sofa in my office?" Sara gave him a devilish smile, "That might be fun." Gil just raised an eyebrow at that thought._

Gil was not sure if it was the memories of that first night or the kiss Sara gave him, but suddenly his need for her grew, and so did his manhood.

He moved to the sofa, "So I did." Sara stood in front of him, removed her tee shirt and smiled. Gil removed her bra and took her nipples into his mouth and sucked them.

Sara let a soft moan then pulled away. Sara knelt on the floor and released his throbbing manhood form it's enclosure. He groaned at her touch as she took the shaft into her hand and stroked it.

Gil softly called her name as she put the head in her mouth and sucked at it. Knowing Gil was about to cum she stopped, dropped her jeans and straddled him.

Sara eased herself on his throbbing manhood and worked her hips. Gil pulled her to him and sucked at her breasts as she road his manhood.

Each thrust teased her g spot, her legs became weak as her climax neared. Gil took her hips in his hands and helped her, they both climaxed at the same time. Her strength gone she fell forward into his chest, he kissed her tenderly and whispered, "I love you."

Sara smiled, she could feel his manhood softening as her strength returned. She kissed him and stood. After they dressed, Gil opened the blinds and unlocked the door.

What Gil had said finally hit her, "Why did you say 'Thank you'?" Gil smiled, "Besides you, the only other thing I have ever wanted was a child." Sara smiled, "I was going to talk to you about children. I was not sure how to approach the subject, I thought you would not want them. But now I know."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just thought I would add this one today too, enjoy._

Chapter 5

There was a knock on Gil's door, looking up they seen Brass. "Grissom," he said. They both answered, then they grinned.

Brass was not smiling. "There has been a bombing at a clinic, several injured and 2 dead." Gil and Sara's expression turned form playful to serious. "Lindsay is one of the victims. She has been hurt, I don't know how bad. I was not able to find Catherine."

"I will find her and have her go to the hospital," Sara said. Gil punched in a preprogrammed code fallowed by the address on his phone. It automatically sent out a signal to each team member, the code meant ALL HANDS REPORT.

Sara was heading for the car when she see Catherine coming for the ladies room. "Cath," she yelled, "I need to see you." "Not now," Catherine said, "You got Gil's page just like I did."

Sara caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Stop!" Catherine turned to her. "You need to go to the hospital, Lindsay was at the scene." Catherine's hands flew to her mouth, "My god, is she all right?" "We don't know," Sara said. "Gil said you are to go to her, now go." Catherine took off for her car and Sara took off to the crime scene.

By time she got there the rest of the crew was already working. "Griss told me to have you go inside when you get here," Nick said. Sara nodded and went inside. Gil was talking to a man who appeared to be a doctor.

"Sara," Gil said, "I need you to process that area over there," he said pointing to a room, "It appears to be right next to the point of explosion."

Sara was taking pictures and dusting for prints, she ran into several open folders, one had Lindsay's name on it. Attached to the folder was a note: 2 WEEKS PREGNANT - ABORTION REQUESTED BUT ON HOLD - SOMETHING ABOUT THIS DOES NOT FEEL RIGHT TO ME. Sara's hand instinctively went to her mouth.

"Gil can you come here," she called. He went to her. Sara pointed to the folder, "It was on the top of the desk." Gil read it. "Lindsay told the doctor she was 18," she said, "That way she did not have to tell Catherine."

Gil shook his head, "Keep this to yourself," he said, "This is none of anyone's business and it has nothing to do with the case." Sara agreed with him.

In the hospital Catherine was shown to Lindsay's room. She stopped the doctor as she was leaving, "I am Lindsay's mother." "Miss Willow's will be fine. Her injuries are not serious and the baby appears to be fine. You will want her OB doctor to check her out." Catherine's mouth fell open, "Baby?" The doctor said, "Yes. The fetus is about 2 weeks old." Catherine went into Lindsay's room. "Mom," she said. "I think we need to talk," Catherine said. Lindsay started to cry.

Back at the crime scene evidence was collected and brought into the lab. It turns out that a girl who was turned down for an abortion because she was to far along, tried to abort the pregnancy herself. She died because of complications. Her father blamed the doctor so the bombing was his way of getting back at the world fro losing his daughter. He was taken into custody.

Catherine called Gil and told him that Lindsay was going to be alright but she wanted the rest of the shift off. Gil knew why but did not let on, he just said "Take care of your daughter."

They were sitting on Lindsay's bed as she told her mother the whole story. Last month at a party she had gotten drunk and had sex with a boy who had been pressuring her into it. "I was so ashamed, I just wanted to forget it even happened. When I missed my period I bought an EPT. It turned positive, I could not tell you, I just wanted it all to go away. So I made the appointment," Lindsay said through a river of tears.

Catherine held her daughter, "If that is still what you want we can get it done. I will go with you." Lindsay buried her face in her mother and cried. Catherine and Lindsay talked most of the evening.

She really did not want an abortion but she knew she was not ready to be a mother. All of a sudden the answer hit her, adoption. But not just any one, she had someone in mind.

"Mom, can we arrange a private adoption?" Lindsay asked. Catherine looked at her, "Who do you have in mind?" "Aunt Malinda," she said. Catherine smiled.

'Aunt Malinda' was not a biological aunt, she was a very close friend of Catherine's. Catherine and Malinda grew up together. When Melinda's mother was killed in a car accident Melinda's her grandmother took over guardianship. But Granny's health was not so good so Lilly basically raised her.

Melinda married Jason 4 years ago and they moved to Florida. She had had two miscarriages, because of complications she had to have a hysterectomy. Malinda and Jason always wanted a child. "Aunt Malinda and Uncle Jason will make fantastic parents." Lindsay said. Catherine smiled, picked up the phone and called Malinda.

Three weeks later Lindsay and Catherine were in the airport, Lindsay was on her way to Florida. Catherine had never felt so much pride and love for her daughter as she did that day. Jason, being a lawyer, was able to pull in a few favors and all the paper work was done.

Lindsay would stay with them until the baby was born and Jason and Malinda would pay all expenses. They also agreed to fly Catherine to Florida so she could be with Lindsay when she gave birth. When Lindsay was on the plane Catherine buried her head in Warrick's chest, "I am going to miss my little girl."

Warrick kissed her, "Your 'little girl' is grown up to be a beautiful young lady." "I know," she said. "And it happened over night."

Warrick took her hand, "Lets go home. I think I am going to like the idea of just you and me there." He gave her a devilish smile, "Have you ever made love in the kitchen?" Catherine playfully slapped at him, "You are such a horny man." "And you are such a sexy lady," he said kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara and Gil sat in the exam room, she was going to have a sonogram today, they hoped to be able to see if the baby was a boy or girl.

The doctor finished his exam and then applied the jel, moving the probe around he stopped and pointed out fingers and toes. "Here we go," he said moving the probe to the genital area. "Come on little one, roll over," he said. Nothing happened.

Gil smiled, putting his head near Sara's stomach he said, "Bug, roll over. Momma wants to know if you are a bug or a ladybug." The baby turned to the sound of his voice, it was very clear, they were having a boy.

"Hello, young man," the doctor said. Gil smiled and Sara cried. He looked at her, he knew pregnant ladies were prone to mood swings because of hormones but what he could not figure out was what kind of tears they were.

"I am sorry," she said. He looked at her. "I knew you wanted a girl and I wanted to give one to you." Gil kissed her forehead, "Boy or girl, I don't care. I am very happy."

"You might just be able to do that," the doctor said. Sara looked at him. The doctor found another baby, a little girl was hiding behind her brother.

"Look, he is protecting his little sister," Gil said smiling. "Your little lady is just a little bit smaller then her brother. His heat beat is stronger so I can only assume the sound of his heartbeat over powered hers," the doctor said. "But is she alright?" Sara asked. "She appears to be fine," the doctor said.

Sitting on their bed at the house Sara could not stop looking at the pictures of the babies. "I am not ready for this," she said to herself. "I don't know if I can handle two of them." As always Gil could read the expression on her face, "You will be great at this, and I will be right here to help."

That night in the break room Sara proudly showed the sonogram pictures. None of the guys could figure then out but Catherine was excitedly cooing over them.

"Have you decided on names?" Cath asked. "We were thinking about RYAN PAUL. Not only was that Gil's fathers name but Ryan is Gil's middle name and Paul was my fathers middle name. "Kinda of like naming him after his grandfathers and his father," Nick said.

"Yes," Gil said. "And ELIZABETH LAURA," Sara said. "Elizabeth is your middle name," Catherine said. "Yes," Gil said. "And, as luck would have it, my mothers first name." "And Laura was my mothers name," Sara added. "That sure the hell is spooky," Greg said. "Both your parents sharing names and stuff."

"We are a strange couple," Sara said laughing. Everyone laughed. Catherine told everyone what had happened to Lindsay and of her decision. "That was a generous thing for her to do," Nick said. "We need to get shift started," Gil said as he handed out assignments. Everyone nodded, took their papers and left. Sara snuck in a quick kiss and an "I love you" before she left.

Shift over and back at the house Sara and Gil were getting ready to lay down for a while when Sara said, "I really like those names, lets go with them."

"Any thing you want, my dear," he said kissing her. "Anything," Sara said kissing him and slipping her hand under his pajama bottoms. "MMM. That for sure," Gil told her as he started to slowly unbutton her top.

His hand found her soft tender breasts, she let out a soft moan as he caressed them. Gil kissed her neck and slowly moved his lips down to where his hands were. He pulled a nipple in his mouth and sucked at it, then he pulled the other. Gil let his tongue flick at each nipple. "I love that," Sara said. "It feels so fantastic." He just smiled as he sucked her nipples.

Moving slowly down he whispered, "I know some place else that likes that kind of attention." Gil's lips found her love button, the moist sweet taste of her never ceased to amaze him. He sucked it eagerly into his mouth as he placed his finger into her opening. Sara's soft moans became louder as she neared her climax. She grabbed Gil's hair and held his head close to her as she let her juices flow into his mouth, a sweet nectar he never tired of tasting.

Gil removed his fingers and slipped his tongue into her opening, he had slipped a small vibrator on his finger and massaged her clit as his tongue attacked her opening. Moans turned into screams as she climaxed again, once more filling him with her juices.

Gil lifted his head and looked at her, he loved the way her face looked after she had reached her climax. His kisses brought him back up to her lips, his manhood at full attention he entered her. Her channel was hot and wet as it tightened around his manhood. He moved slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her. He kissed her lips and caressed her face as his movements increased.

What was inside him had boiled to a feverish pitch, he could no longer contain himself. Sara could read the face of her husband, she know he was ready. She grabbed the head of the bed, lifted her hips and meant his final thrust. Softly he whispered her name as he released himself.

All his strength gone he lay atop her, kissing her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she told him. She smiled as she got no reaction from him, he had fallen asleep. He only rested for a short time before he woke. He smiled at Sara who was by this time sleeping herself.

Gil gently moved from atop her to beside her and cradled her in his arms. He lied a hand on her stomach, he could feel one of the babies move against his hand. The whole pregnancy amazed him, the fact that they created a living being was almost beyond his comprehension.

Not that he was unaware of the "facts of life" and "the birds and the bees" but more to the fact that it was HIS and HERS, not someone else's.

Gil had just closed his eyes when the phone rang. "Gil, I hate to bother you," the voice said, "But I really need to see you." The voice belonged to Heather. "What is it?" he wanted to know. "Please," she said there was tears in her voice. "The park, 20 minutes," he answered.

He felt guilty leaving Sara but he did not want to wake her either. He left her a note telling her where he was and who he was seeing. In the car he could not figure out why he felt unfaithful, but he did. There never was nor would ever be anything physical between them but he felt funny any way.


	7. Chapter 7

__

I have a very good friend who called and threatened bodily harm(LOL) if I let Heather seduce Gil or mess up Gil and Sara's relationship. She is going to be away from her computer for a few days and asked, no begged me to post the next chapter, so this is for patti621 and anyone else who want's to read it

Chapter 7

When Gil arrived at the park he could see her standing by the fountain. Heather turned to him, her face was severely bruised and had several cuts. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Heather, what happened?" Gil asked suddenly glad he came. Heather proceeded to tell him that one of her former clients came back to her, he was extremely upset because she no longer provided that service. He was equally upset because Heather would not give him the name of the lady he used to see.

"Always the dominant, he would not stop when I asked him to," Heather told Gil. "Did he sexually assault you?" Gil asked. Heather cried as she nodded her head.

"Did you call the police?" Gil asked. "No, I called you. You were the first person I thought of," Heather told him. Gil called Jim and an ambulance. Then he called Catherine, Warrick and Nick. He told Catherine to go to the hospital and collect evidence. He sent Nick and Warrick to her house.

His phone rang, it was Sara. She had woke and read the note. Gil filled her in on what had happened. "What do you need me to do?" Sara asked. "It is taken care of," Gil said, not sure why he did not want Sara involved in this case.

Sara hung up the phone, dressed and went to Heathers house. Neither Nick nor Warrick questioned Sara being there, they assumed Gil sent her to help. "Where do you need me?" she asked. Nick pointed to an area in the living room where it appeared the attack took place.

Sara nodded, grabbed her kit and started processing the room. Sara had photographed everything, dusted and lifted prints and collected swabs of biological material.

It was then that she seen it, Heathers personal diary. Sara knew she should not touch it but she could not resist the urge to pick it up. Never before was she glad that she had the gift of speed reading. Sara seen several pages that had Gil's name on them, those she slowed down to read. One page in particular caught her attention, it was dated the day he first showed up at her house.

MY READING WAS INTERRUPTED BY A POUNDING ON MY DOOR, IT WAS GIL. I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THIS, HE WAS DRUNK. HE RAMBLED ON ABOUT SARA AND HOW SHE HAD FOUND SOMEONE. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM. SOMETHING I HAVE WANTED FROM THE FIRST TIME I SEEN HIM. I WANTED HIM IN MY BED, BUT NOT THIS WAY. HE SAT AND TALKED ABOUT SARA UNTIL I WAS SICK OF HEARING HER NAME. HE SUDDENLY SMILED. HE THANKED ME FOR LISTENING AND KISSED MY CHEEK. HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO SIT HER DOWN AND TALK TO HER. I TALKED HIM INTO STAYING THE NIGHT IN MY GUEST ROOM, HE WAS TO DRUNK TO DRIVE. RELUCTANTLY HE AGREED. IT TOOK HIM NO TIME TO PASS OUT, I SAT ON THE SIDE OF THE BED WHILE HE SLEPT, CALLING HER NAME. I LAY BESIDE HIM AND HELD HIM. I WANTED TO SLEEP CLOSE TO HIM BUT I DID NOT WANT HIM TO WAKE UP WITH ME NEAR HIM. FOR A MINUTE I THOUGHT ABOUT LETTING HIM THINK WE HAD MADE LOVE,THAT MIGHT MAKE HIM WANT ME AND NOT HER. I COULD NOT DO IT, IF HE WAS GOING TO BE MINE IT WOULD NOT BE THIS WAY, IT WOULD BE BECAUSE HE WANTED ME, NOT BECAUSE HE WAS AN THE REBOUND FROM HER. GIL, HOW CAN I TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU.

Sara stared at the page, she always suspected Heathers feelings but she never knew this had happened.

"You done?" Nick called. "Yes," she said shaking her self back to reality. Sara set the book back where it was and left.

With the case wrapped up and Heather's attacker under arrest Gil and Sara were on their way home. Sara debated about telling him what she had found out.

Should she? She did not know what to do. Sara weighted the pro's and con's about telling Gil what she had found out, she still did not know what to do. A part of her wanted to confront Heather and a part of her wanted to burry it deep in the abyss of her mind, all she knew was she was sorry she ever read it. "Guess that will teach me to be nosy," she told herself.

"Are you all right?" Gil's voice snapped her back to reality. "Yeah. Sure. Why do you ask?" Sara said. "Four times now I have asked you a question and no answer," he said. "I am sorry. What was it you needed to know?" she asked.

"I wanted to know why you went to Heather's? I did not tell you to," Gil said. She started to say she did not go but she knew better then to. "Nicky thanked me for the extra help," Gil said. "See I was needed," she was all she said smiling.

"How is your girlfriend anyway?" Sara asked trying to get his mind someplace other then where he was. Gil scowled at her, "You know Heather is not my girlfriend and she is going to be fine."

"If it is alright with you I told her I would pick her up at the hospital and take her to a hotel. Heather said she could not go home yet." "Of course it is alright," Sara said, "I can't blame her for not wanting to go back to her house, it is a mess."

Gil and Sara picked Heather up and took her to her place to gather a few things. At the hotel Gil carried her bag in for her.

Sara was sitting in the car waiting when her phone rang. "Sara it's Betty," the voice on her phone said. "I just think you ought to know that your husband is cheating on you."

"Really?" Sara said. "I am at Charlie's Bar and I just seen him going into the Palms with that Heather chick," Betty said. "And it is not the first time I have seen them together?"

Sara did everything she could think of to keep from laughing. "Sara, I know this hurts you," Betty continued, "But as your friend I thought I should tell you."

"Do you see his car?" Sara asked. "Yes," Betty replied, "That is how I knew who it was."

"Well you dumb ass, I am sitting in the car. I know just what is going on so you need to keep your nose in your own business." Sara hung up her phone.

Gil got in the car. "Lets go home," he said. Sara told him about her phone call, "It is stuff like that that starts rumors and breaks up marriages," Gil said.

"Not this one love, she said reaching over and kissing him. "Now lets go, I want to ravish my husband." Gil smiled as he turned on the car and headed for home.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not normally post three times in the same day but I do - whenever possible - bow to the requests of my readers, Edge15684 this is for you, and the rest of you as well._

Chapter 8

Gil was not sure what had come over Sara but that time when they made love was the most erotic passionate experience they had ever shared. Sara was wild, doing and trying things Gil had only read.

Making love withher always drained him of a good deal of his strength, but this time it sucked everything from him. He could not move and hardly was able to catch his breath.

Gil lay with Sara in his arms wanting to do nothing but hold her and sleep but Sara was up for more. If he did not know Sara better he would swear she was on something. Gil never thought he would hear himself say this but he had to ask her to 'slow down'.

"I am an old man baby and you are going to give me a heart attack at this rate," Gil said smiling at Sara. "Old man my foot," Sara said cuddling close to Gil and kissing his hand, "You have more virile then anyone half your age."

Gil kissed her head, "Not that I am complaining but what got into you? You were…" Gil could not even think of a word to describe her actions. Sara laughed, "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"My love," Gil said. "You show me that withthe way you look at me, the smile on your face when you see me, the way you put up with my bugs, the little tender kisses you sneak when you think no one is looking so many little ways."

"I know," Sara said. Then her thoughts seemed to drift back to Heather's book. He thought Sara had fallen asleep because she was so still and was going to take advantage of it when he heard her sigh.

He propped himself up so he was looking in her face, "Sweetheart, what are you trying to say?"

"Beyond the fact that I love you?" Sara said smiling at him. "Beyond the fact that you love me," he said tenderly kissing her.

Sara thought for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to approach the subject, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have had a sexual relationship with Heather?"

"She fascinated me - well should I say her line of work fascinated me," Gil said. Sara sat up and looked at him, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Do you remember what I told you that day at the Sugar Cane Ranch?" he asked. Sara thought for a minute. "Sex without love is pointless?" she said almost sure that was what Gil was talking about.

"Yes," he said, "And from the first day I seen you, you are the only one I have loved or ever wanted to." She smiled. "Now, what brought all this on?" he asked taking her in his arms as he pulled them both down hoping to get some sleep.

"Heather loves you," Sara said. "Sure," he said snickering. Sara looked at him, "No, seriously. She loves you." Once again he was on his sitting up looking at her, "What?"

Sara proceeded to tell him everything. "Oh my god," he said totally stunned, "I had no idea." He did not say anything, he just let it all sink in.

"So that is why you were so …. amorous?" he asked. She smiled, "Well it just sorta inspired me."

"I had no idea that any of that happened," Gil told Sara, "I remember feeling like I had lost you and I remember having to much to drink and I remember waking up in Heathers guest room. But that is all I remember."

Sara pulled him down next to her, "I know." She kissed him, "Now go to sleep, you wore me out?" She cuddled close to him, he started to say something but decided against it. Instead he fell asleep with his true love wrapped in his arms.

The next morning over breakfast Gil and Sara talked over what, if anything, they should do about what Sara found out. They both decided it best not to say anything. He was more determined not to be alone with Heather, after finding this out he did not want her to misinterpret anything he said or did.

"Are you sure that is what you read?" Gil asked. "Yes," she said, "When I read that some other woman loves my husband I pay attention to it." Gil smiled, "I may just have to remind you every once in a while." She looked at him, "Excuse me?" "Well every so often a night like last night would be great," Gil said. Sara hit him, "You are a dirty old man." "And you are a sexy lady," he said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Sara," he said looking into her eyes, "Never. Never doubt that I love you and only you." Sara smiled at him, "I know it is just sometimes … especially when it comes to ….." Gil laughed at her, "You are so cute." Sara knew that Gil loved her but she wondered if she would ever feel comfortable when it came to Heather.

Sara is now just starting her ninth month, the pregnancy was coming along right on schedule. Sara has been confined to the lab since her 4th month. Malinda and Jason have been keeping Catherine updated on Lindsay, Catherine had gone to Florida twice and spent some time withher daughter.

Sara was in Gil's office when the phone rang, "Grissom's office" she said. "This is Mrs. Olsen, I am trying to get in touch with Catherine Willows," Malinda said. "I tried her cell but no answer."

"Hello Mrs. Olsen, this is Sara. We spoke before. Catherine's phone quit and we had to issue her a different one. The number to that one is 555 - 0921. How is Lindsay?"

"Lindsay is why I need to contact her," Malinda said. "She just walked in the door," Sara said motioning for Catherine. Sara handed her the phone then left to give her some privacy.

Catherine came out of the office, "Where is Gil?" "Out in the field," Sara said. "What's up?" "Malinda said that Lindsay was in a minor accident, she is alright but they may need to take the baby if they can't get the bleeding stopped. They have a ticket waiting for me at the airport. I called Warrick and he is getting me a bag together, I just need to tell Gil."

"You go to your daughter, I will tell Gil for you," Sara said hugging her. "Give Lindsay my best." Catherine took off out the back door as Gil came in the front. "Where is she off to?" he asked. Sara filled him in. "I hope everything is alright," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next evening a very tired Catherine called Sara. "They had to take the baby but she is fine," Catherine said. "Lindsay?" Sara asked. "She is going to be alright," Catherine said. "The doctor told her there was no reason why she could not have a child of her own when she was ready."

"I am so glad things worked out," Sara said. Catherine said she wanted to stay in Florida until Lindsay was cleared to come back to Vegas. "The doctor said it would only be a couple of days." Gil, who was listening on the extension, told her it would not be a problem. "Thanks," Catherine said, "I need to call Warrick."

Sara hung up, "That Lindsay is something else," Sara said. Gil just nodded. "You know Warrick told me he was going to ask Catherine to marry him," Gil told her. Sara laughed, "It is about time. They have only been living together for the last 2 years."

Gil kissed her, "I need to get going. Don't want to be late for work." "I know you need to go," Sara said, "But do you think you can stay home tonight?"

"We are short handed what with you and Catherine both out," Gil said, but there was something in Sara's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said smiling at him, "I just believe your son and daughter have decided to pick an incontinent time to be born."

Gil looked at her. "I have been having light contractions all day," she said, "I did not want to bother you but they are getting stronger." "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked. "That was going to be my next suggestion," Sara said, as a contraction hit.

In the car on the way to the hospital Gil called a very upset Ecklie and told him what was going on. "How pissed was he?" Sara asked. "No more them normal," Gil said chuckling. He called Warrick and told him he was to take shift that night and that Conrad "graciously" loaned him two people from swing to help out.

Gil stood next to Sara as she delivered the babies, he was positive he had never witnessed anything more beautiful in his life. The nurse handed him his daughter as Sara held his son, for the first time in his life Gilbert Grissom was speechless.

"Well daddy," the nurse said. Gil looked from his daughter to his son, "They are nothing short of a miracle." He bent down and kissed Sara, "I love you. Thank you."

He knew thanking her for having his child may sound strange but he just did not know what else to say. "Thank you for loving me and for giving me these precious little ones," Gil said with a tear in his eye. Sara smiled.

The nurse said, "I think momma needs to get some rest. The little ones will spend the night in the nursery tonight." She took Elizabeth from Gil as another nurse took Ryan. "You should go and get some rest too," the nurse said as she started to leave. Gil sat next to Sara, "I think I will stay right here." "I thought you might," the nurse said smiling at him, "That chair reclines and there is an extra pillow and blanket in the closet." It took no time for the new mom and dad to fall asleep.

Sara and the babies stayed in the hospital for two days, Gil was there as much as he could be.

The weekend after Elizabeth and Ryan were born Gil and Sara hosted a dinner to introduce them. By this time Lindsay and Catherine were back.

All throughout dinner people talked and asked Lindsay questions about Florida. She brought pictures of the baby back with her.

"Aunt Malinda and Uncle Jason named her Dawn Marie. DAWN because the sun was just coming up when she was born and MARIE is my middle name." "The three of them decided that Dawn will know the truth about her birth when she is older," Catherine said. "But for now I am just Cousin Lindsay," Lindsay said. "Are you ok with that?" Greg asked.

"Yes," she said. "I know I can't raise a child. She will grow up in a loving home." "And Malinda and Jason have made Lindsay Dawn's guardian if anything happens to them," Catherine said.

"How about those little ones," Lindsay said trying to get the focus off her. "Sara and Gil are bringing them down now," Warrick said. He no sooner finished speaking when Gil and Sara appeared in the living room.

"Aunts and Uncles," Sara said, "Ryan Paul and Elizabeth Laura Grissom."

"They are beautiful," Lindsay said. All the others agreed as they gathered around the babies.

"There is not a doubt who they look like," Nick said. Elizabeth, or Ladybug as her daddy called her, looked just like him. She had her daddy's piercing blue eyes. Ryan, who daddy called Bug, looked like his mother. He had her dark brown eyes.

"When do you get them tested?" Catherine asked. "Tomorrow," Sara said. "The audiologist said they normally wait but because of Gils history she wants it done right away."

"Will you have to wait for the results?" Lindsay asked. "No," Gil said. "Dr Hudson said she will know right away." "That is good," Warrick said. "That way something can be done if one of the babies….." he let it end right there.

Everyone knew Gil's greatest fear in fathering a child was that he passed on his hearing problem. "I have done a lot of research," Sara said. "There is a long list of things that can be done."

"I thought Dr. Hudson was going to run the test as soon as they were born?" Doc said. "She was," Sara told them, "But she had a death in the family and had to go back east."

The rest of the day was spent eating and talking and fussing over the babies.

The evening with the babies tucked in their cribs a very exhausted Sara snuggled next to her husband. He pulled her close to him. She giggled, "I can only remember one other time I was this exhausted." "Me too," Gil said. He smiled as he remembered how amorous their love making had been just before she told him about Heathers notation in her diary.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the final chapter of this story, I have another one ready to go. My thanks to all who read and replied to this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks Trish._

Chapter 10

"Me too," she said smiling, "But I was exhausted for a totally different reason." Gil kissed her, "Times like that will have to be put on hold for a while."

"Will that bother you?" Sara asked.

"I love you," Gil said, "Do you know what I love most about you?" "No," Sara said. "Everything," Gil said tenderly kissing her.

"We will make love when we can," he said, "But for now, just holding you close to me is satisfying enough." He pulled her closer to him, "Now let's get some sleep before those two decide to wake up."

Sara lay her head on his shoulder and fell right off to sleep. Gil lay with his eyes open, he tried to sleep but could not. His mind was to full of questions. How was he going to be able to take care two babies at his age - would either of then have his problem (that one bothered him most) - but the number one question was how could he be so lucky to have this beautiful woman as his wife and not one but two beautiful babies.

None of that mattered to him, he had Sara and she was his, everything else would fall in place. Gil closed his eyes and just drifted off to sleep when he heard a soft cry come over the baby monitor. Gil quickly got up before the crying woke Sara. He slipped on a robe and went into the nursery.

"Now what one of you two are awake this hour of the night?" he said. Gil's question was quickly answered when Elizabeth fussed again.

"Daddy's little Ladybug," he said. Gil picked her up, "Now just what is your problem?" He smiled as he checked her diaper, "OH a wet bottom."

As he changed her he talked to her. "Let me tell you a secret," Gil said. "Daddy finds himself in a place where he is not used to being. Scared. I am trying to be strong for Momma but she is not listening so I can tell you the truth."

He walked to a small refrigerator, got out a bottle warmed it and sat in one of the rockers and started to feed her. "There are so many things I worry about." He proceeded to unburden all his fears, from him being an "older parent" to his hearing problem. Everything little fear that swam around in his head. Then he finished by saying, "Now don't you tell your Momma. We don't want her to be worried." Then he whispered, "I will make it as long as I have your Momma next to me."

What he did not know was that him getting out of bed woke Sara, she had heard it all. "I am not going anywhere love," she said. Elizabeth fell off to sleep, Gil laid her back in her crib and went back to bed. When he lay back down Sara cuddled close to him, "I love you." They both fell sleep.

The next morning is the twins appointment with Dr. Hudson, Gil wanted to be with Sara for the evaluation but could not get away from the crime scene in time. Lindsay, who has been very helpful with the twins, agreed to go with her.

"Mr. Grissom said he will be here as soon as he can," Lindsay said as she hung up the phone after talking two Gil. Sara nodded her head.

When Gil got to the doctors office Lindsay was standing by the car holding Elizabeth. "You need to go to Mrs. Grissom," Lindsay said. Gil went into the doctors office, Sara was holding Ryan.

Gil asked the one question that had been stuck in the back of his mind since the minute he heard Sara was pregnant, "Well?"

"They are both fine," Sara said smiling.

"There is no damage to either child," Dr. Hudson said, "As you know, from your personal experience, it may show up in later life and I suggest you continue routine checkups, but for now, the twins are perfect."

The twins are a month old now and Sara has been cleared to return to work. Sara has been talking to Gil about child care.

"Hon," he said, "I have been thinking." Sara smiled, "You always think." Gil smiled back. "I have put a lot of thought into this, I want to resign. I have been doing some research, there are a lot of things I can do from home. There is the books I have always wanted to write and some in-depth research needs to be done so I can write them and I just can't seen to find the time. That and I want to take care of the twins. I want to be the one who takes care of my children."

Sara's mouth fell open, she had never expected that. "Gil, are you sure?" she asked. "Yes," he said, "No one is more qualified to take care of our children then their father."

Sara looked to the floor suddenly feeling a little guilty, "There mother should be the one to do that."

Gil took her face in his hands and lift it so she was looking into his eyes, "You still love your job. I can't face it any longer. I am so tired of it, so sick of all the different ways people find to hurt each other and the ones they claim to love. Sara, this is what I want to do, I want to write my book and take care of our children." Then he laughed, "Anyway, since when have we none anything that was close to what the rest of the world considers NORMAL?"

TWO YEARS LATER

Gil had resigned shortly after Sara started to work. He has written several books on entomology and is in the process of writing one on hearing loss in infants and what can be done.

The team as assembled at the Grissom's for the twins birthday. Lindsay married a young man she meant at collage last year and she has proudly announced that she is expecting.

Catherine and Warrick married just after the twins were born. Catherine took over as supervisor. Warrick resigned to take up a life long dream, to raise dogs to be trained as helper dogs.

Greg resigned after he wrote his book about old time Vegas and spends most of his time on publishing tours.

Sara was promoted to day shift supervisor. Nick is now swing supervisor, he and Sophia married last year.

In the kitchen Catherine was helping Sara get things ready for the party.

"To be honest with you I did not think Gil could do it," she said to Sara, "I mean who would have ever thought that Gilbert Grissom would be a stay at home dad."

Sara laughed. "I was not sure how it would work out either," she said, "But he has been unbelievable."

Gil came into the kitchen, "Coals are ready," he said kissing Sara. Catherine grabbed a tray and walked outside.

"Gil," she asked, "Do you wish things were different? That we never married?"

"Absolutely not," he said. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I can't image my life without you, Ladybug and Bug in it."

"I love you," she said.

Gil felt a tug on his pants leg, he looked down and seen Ryan. Ryan had his mothers smile and eyes. Ryan looked at his dad and smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
